Star Legion Online
by Phantom Lancer
Summary: pada suatu malam kirito mengalami kejadian aneh setelah menerima e-mail misteriusdari orang bernama Legion, pesan tersebut menyuruh kirito untuk menemuinya di kapal induk Legion di galaxy alexis dalam game Star Legion Online. Setelah pertemuan itu kirito di seret untuk melindungi kedamaian dunia game dan bumi bersama dengan yui dan seorang gadis misterius
1. Chapter 1

Star Legion Online chapter 1:

Disclaimer : SAO just belongs to Reki Kawahara

Author : Phantom Lance

Warning : OC, Typo

Halo reader, kenalin namaku Shadow Lance, masih newbie, dan ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, harap maklumi kalau misalanya ada typo atau salah kata. saya juga membuka lowongan untuk OC yang ingin diikutkan di fanfic saya.

Enjoy reading and give me a review

* * *

Hari sudah mulai gelap di ALO, dan ini adalah minggu terakhir liburan musim panas, kami berkumpul di rumahku dan asuna setelah tadi siang menyelesaikan beberapa guest, silica dan lisbeth mengerjakan tugas musim panas mereka.

"Hoam…. Akhirnya selesai juga" kata lisbeth

"Akhirnya kita bisa segera tidur nyenyak" kata silica

"Memang siapa yang menyuruh kalian untuk tidak mengerjakan tugas musim panas kalian" kata asuna saat masuk ke ruang tengah membawa beberapa cangkir teh , silica dan lisbeth tertawa kecil

"Kita harus segera pulang, besok kitamasih mempunyai banyak pekerjaan " kataku

"Benar juga, besok kita akan melawan bos penjaga lantai, aku pergi dulu" kata lisbeth, ia lantas memunculkan menu utamanya dan segera log out. Silica juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kami pergi dulu yui-chan" kata asuna

"Hai`, selamat malam papa, mama" kata yui sambil memeluk kami berdua. Kami segera log out.

Saat sadar di dunia nyata aku dapat melihat jam di nervegear menunjukan pukul 22.00 , waktu sudah larut malam tapi perutku masih lapar. Aku segera melepaskan peralatan nervegear dan melihat kamarku gelap gulita, kurasa msugu yang mematikanya saat aku berada di ALO. Aku segera keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencari makanan.

Dari ujung tangga aku dapat melihat sugu sedang tidur di kursi meja makan, diatas meja makan masih ada semangkuk nasi, ikan bakar dan sayur, aku tau bahwa sugu telah menyiapkan makan malam untuk ku, aku tersenyum dan berjalan kearahnya. Aku menggoyang ngoyangkan tubuhnya agar ia terbangun, ia lalu bangun sambil mengusap matanya.

"Oni-chan…." Katanya sambil mengusap mata

"Maaf membuatmu memasak untuk ku, dan menungguku pulang"kataku, ia menggangguk menandakan ia memaafkan ku " Tidur lah di kamar , besok kita ada pekerjaan" ia kembali mengganguk dan berjalan kea arah kamarnya.

Aku segera menghabiskan makan malamku dan segera kembali ke kamar, saat aku berada beberapa meter dari pintu kamarku aku melihat pintu kamarku terbuka padahal saat aku pergi dari kamar aku telah menutupnya. Aku langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendapati komputer ku dalam keadaan menyala. Aku segera berjalan ke arah computer untuk mematikanya, saat menatap monitor aku dapat melihat bahwa aku mendapatkan email dari seseorang yang tidak kukenal, karena penasaran aku langsung membukanya, email itu berbunyi:

 _ **`Kirito, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk melawan para pembajak galaxy, aku ingin bertemu denganmu besok malam di kapal induk Legion di galaxy alexis**_ _,_ _ **ini menyangkut kedamaian dunia game dan bumi`**_

 _ **Leader**_

`menyangkut kedaimaian dunia game dan bumi` apa maksudnya? aku masih binggung dengan email tersebut. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui E-mail ku ? siapakah Leader? dan dimana galaxy alexis?. Aku segera membalas pesan tersebut, namun aku tidak dapat menggirim pesanku. Aku terus berusaha untuk menggirim pesanku saat tiba2 tanganku membentur benda diatas meja.

Aku segera mengambilnya, dan aku mendapati bahwa benda itu adalah sebuah senter, tidak aku merasa aku pernah menggunakan benda tapi bukan sebagai senter. Aku mengamati benda tersebut lebih jeli dan menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah photon swordku dalam game GGO , aku mencoba untuk menggeser tombol on nya, dan benar saya sebuah pedang cahayaku dalam game sekarang kupegang langsung di dunia nyata.

`Bagaimana benda ini bisa ada di sini` kataku dalam hati, aku segera menonaktifkan photon saber dan memegangnya, saat itu aku sadar ada sesuatu yang baru lewat di luar jendelaku, masalahnya kamarku berada di lantai 2 , jadi tidak mungkin ada makhluk selain burung yang bisa bergerak tepat di depan jendelaku tetapi masalahnya makhluk itu berukuran 2 kali lebih besar dari manusia biasanya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari keluar kamar dan berusaha menggejar makhluk itu.

Di luar rumah aku bukan hanya melihat makhluk bertubuh besar ysng sedang berlari tapi ia bersama dengan seorang wanita, mereka berlari kea rah taman , aku berlari scepat mungkin ke arah taman. Sesampainya di taman aku kembali menggaktifkan photon saber ku untuk berjaga jaga.

Keadaan taman saat itu sangat sepi, hanya ada suara jangkrik dan kodok, namun tiba tiba terdengar sebuah auman keras dari arah tengah taman, aku segera berlari ke asal suara tersebut. Setibanya di asal suara aku kembali melihat makhluk tersebut sedang bertarung dengan seorang gadis yang seumuran denganku, aku tidak dapat melihat mereka dengan baik karena kurangnya pencahayaan.

"Pergi dari sini, disini tidak aman" kata gadis tersebut

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertarung dengan makhluk itu sendrian" kataku , aku langsung berlari ke belakang makhluk tersebut, berusaha untuk menyerangnya dari belakang.

Aku langsung menyerang mahkluk tersebut di bagian kaki belakang, sialnya saat aku melancarkan serangan makhluk tersebut berbalik badan dan menghempaskan gadis tersebut ke salahsatu permainan di taman, lalu ia balik menyerangku dengan cakarku dengan cukup dahsyat melesatkanku ke salah satu pohon.

"Arrghhh…" teriak ku

Aku sedikit kehilangan kesadaran setelah diserang makhluk tersebut dengan luka cakaran di bagian dadaku, namun aku dapat melihat makhluk itu berlari ke arah ku. Dibelakang makhluk tersebut aku dapat melihat gadis tersebut berlari kearahnya dengan bahu yang terluka. Ia mulai menembaki monster tersebut dengan sebuah pistol canggih saat makhluk tersebut semakin dekat denganku.

Makhluk tersebut tiba-tiba berhenti dan kembali mengejar gadis tersebut. Gadis tersebut langsung berlari kembali.

" hei kirito, bisa kau membantuku" katanya, aku terkejut ia menggetahui namaku padahal aku tidak pernah bertemu denganya.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku menjawabnya " ya, kenapa?"

"Bisa kah kau melemparkan photon sabermu ke arah barang kuning ke emasan di punggung monster tersebut" katanya, aku kembali kaget saat ia menyebut nama senjataku.

"Baiklah" kataku, aku segera memfokuskan pemikiranku agar lemparanku tepat menggenai sasaran, setelah yakin dengan pikiranku aku segera melempar photon saber ke arah makhluk tersebut.

Photon saber ku tepat menggenai bagan yang disebutkan gadis tersebut, sekejab kemudian makhluk tersebut berubah menjadi kumpulan debu, dan menjatuhkan photon saber ku.

Gadis tersenbut langsung berjalan kearah ku sambil meminim sesuatu yang entah kenapa setelah meminum itu ia kelihatan lebih segar, minuman itu seperti penambah Hp pada game. Ia juga memunggut photon saber ku.

" Minum ini, dan ini senjata mu" katanya ramah, kali ni aku dapat melihat dengan jelas gadis itu. Ia memiliki rambut coklat muda yang dikuncir kuda dengan menggunakan pita merah besar, ia memiliki mata berwarna biru, hidung yang mancung dan senyum yang manis.

"Terima kasih, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Makhluk apa tadi? Dan siapa kau?" kataku sambil menggambil pedangku dan sebuah minuman, saat aku meminumnya aku dapat merasakan bahwa tubuhku terasa lebih enak.

"Sssttt…. Kau masih terluka , aku akan menceritakan semuanya tapi tidak sekarang dan bukan di tempat ini" katanya

"Lalu di mana dan kapan?" tanyaku lagi

"Kutemuikau malam ini di alexis, dan akan kejelaskan semuanya. Karena kau adalah tamu kehormatan Leader-sama" katanya lagi.

setelah mendengar itu aku merasa aku merasa tidak kuat menahan rasa kantuk dan tiba tiba aku tertidur.

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N : Maaf kalau ceritanya sedikit absurd dan geje, karena author mendapatkan ide ini dalam semalam dan langsung menyelesaikanya dalam waktu yang singkat. Mungkin di chapter ini masih banyak kata kata yang typo karena author juga manusia jadi tidak bisa menulisnya dengan sempurna.

Di chapter ini mungkin masih banyak cerita yang belum jelas tetapi pada next chapter author akan segera menjelaskan hal hal yang masih belum jelas di chapter ini, terutama identitas Leader dan gadis tersebut, serta arti dari email misterius tersebut.

Next chapter kirito bakal masuk ke dalam game baru yang merupakan perwujudan dari `alexis`

After all. Please give me your review about my story and you can take your OC to my fauvorite

Thank you for reading this chapter


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcome To Alexis

Star Legion Online chapter 2: Welcome To Alexis

Disclaimer : SAO just belongs to Reki Kawahara

Author : Phantom Lance

Warning : OC, Typo, sedikit absurd

Yosh balik lagi sama admin yang gj ini *plaks, malah ngaku*. Thanks buat yang udah ngirim review sama nitipin Ocnya ke saya. Sorry kalau di chapter kemarin masih banyak typo, kata kata yang kurang jelas, atau kurangnya deskripsi cerita dan Oc. Tapi tenang saja, author janji bakal jelasin semua bagian yang belum jelas kemarin di chapter ini.

So Enjoy reading and give me a review

"Oni-chan, bangun….." aku dapat mendengar sugu memanggilku sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuhku.

"Hmmm…." Kataku pelan dengaan mataku yang masih belum terbuka.

"Cepat bangun, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan" katanya lagi.

"hmmm….." Jawabku lagi, sugu lantas berjalan keluar dari kamarku.

Aku baru bisa membuka mataku dengan sempurna 5 menit kemudian, setelah mataku terbuka sempurna aku tiba- tiba teringat tentang kejadian semalam. Aku langsung berusaha duduk dan memeriksa tubuhku, tidak ada satupun goresan atau bekas luka dari pertarungan semalam. Aku berfikir bahwa hal yang terjadi semalam haya mimpi, aku lalu berjalan ke arah meja dapur.

Dari ujung tangga aku dapat melihat sugu sedang memakan roti isi sambil menonton TV, aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam sugu?" kataku smbil menepuk pundaknya, ia terkejut karena dari tadi ia focus melihat berita.

"Emhh, umayan nyenyak." Katanya

"Lain kali jangan menungguku kembali dari ALO kalau mau tidur." kataku sambil berjalan duduk di kursi dan mengambil roti.

"Habisnya, aku takut Oni-chan tidak dapat kembali ke dunia nyata lagi" kata sugu, aku dapat melihat wajahnya memerah saat mengatakanya. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Aku kembali melanjutkan sarapanku sambil menonton berita, berita hari ini tidak banyak yang menarik perhatianku , isinya hanya berita tentang bencana alam, kecelakaan, pencurian dan lain sebagainya.

"Berita selanjutnya, pagi ini warga di sekitar taman hoshina digemparkan oleh kejadian aneh di taman tersebut. Seorang petugas kebersihan di taman tersebut menemukan kondisi taman dalam keadaan kacau ( layar TV menunjukan keadaan dari taman tersebut dari udara). Seperti biasanya ia dating ke taman untuk membersihkan taman, namun pada saat ia sampai ia menemukan bahwa beberapa wahana permainan rusak berat ( layar menampilkan kondisi selucuran yang hancur, area panjat yang bengkok seperti ditabrak oleh sesuatu yang besar, dan ayunan yang rusak), beberapa pohon ditemukan tumbang (kali ini layar menampilkan kondsi ohon yang sama seperti pohon yang kutabrak dengan keras kemarin) dan berbagai hal janggal lainya ( layar menampilkan gambar air mancur yang rusak, dan sampah yang berserakan). Pemerintah setempat menyatakan…" kata reporter tersebut psnjang lebar.

"Oni-chan… Oni-chan…" sugu terus memanggilku dari tadi, karena aku terlalu focus pada TV sehingga ku tidak memperhatikanya.

"Ada apa sugu?" tanyaku

"Hmmpph…. Kita akan segera menyelesaikan lantai berikutnya 1 jam lagi, bersiaplah" katanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya lalu berjalan kea rah tangga dan langsung masuk kekamarnya, aku dapat mendengar suaranya membanting pintu kamar.

Aku masih heran di depan TV, hal yang kukira hanya sebuah mimpi ternyata memang terjadi di dunia nyata, aku langsung menghilangkan pikiran itu sementara aku menyelesaikan makanku. Selesai makan aku segera kembali ke kamarku.

Sesampainya di kamar aku langsung berjalan ke arah komputerku, aku berusaha untuk mencari tau tempat dimana Leader ingin menemui ku malam ini. Aku mencoba mancarinya dengan kata kunci alexis, namun belum juga ketemu, lalu aku coba mencarinya dengan kata kunci kapal induk Legion, dan aku akhirnya mengetahui bahwa tempat pertemuanku dengan Leader berada di kapal ruang angkasa di dalam subuah game VRMMORPG lain yang bernama Star Legion Online.

Aku mencoba mencari semua informasi tentang game tersebut, dan yang muncul kebanyakan adalah berita tentang Bug yang sering terjadi di game tersebut beberapa minggu ini. Menurutku hal ini lah yang menyebabkan Leader ingin bertemu denganku, tapi aku masih heran kenapa yang dipanggil adalah aku? Aku bahkan baru mengetahui game ini.

Aku berusaha untuk melupakan hal tersebut untuk saat ini, aku membuka laci meja ku untuk menggambil dompet ku, namun bukanya menemukan dompet ku aku malah mengambil benda seperti senter , saat kuangkat aku dapat melihat itu adalah Photon Saber ku (lagi).

`jika berita di tv tadi memang benar, dan Light Saber ku benar benar ada di sini, maka kejadian yang terjadi tadi malam adalah nyata bukan mimpi, tapi bagaimana luka di badanku telah menghilang?` Pikirku, aku kembali mencoba menghentikan bertanya pertanyaan tersebut kepada diriku sendiri.

Aku kembali mencari dompet ku di laci, setelah menemukanya aku segeramenggambil jaketku dan turun ke bawah menuju tempat sepedaku. Setelah itu aku langsung mengayuh sepedaku ke salah satu took game VR di kotaku.

-…-…-

"Kirito-kun….Kirito-kun…." Suara asuna menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ada apa Asuna ?" kataku.

"Apa kau sakit? Kau kelihatan capek dan selalu melamun setelah melawan bos tadi" Tanya Asuna.

"Aku tidak apa apa, aku hanya kurang tidur da nada yang mengganjal di pikiranku dari tadi pagi" Jawabku.

" Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya nya lagi.

" Tadi malam aku mengalami hal yang di luar nalar, dan mendapatkan E-mail dari orang misterius, ia menyuruhku menemuinya di game Star Legion Online." jawabku lagi

"Star Legion Online?" Kata Yui

"Kenapa Yui-chan?" Tanya Asuna kepada Yui

"Tidak apa-apa , aku hanya pernah mendengar game tersebut saat kalian tidak ada, menurut dataku game itu juga merupakan game yang menggembangkan sistem SAO"kata yui.

"Bagaimana gamenya?" Tanya asuna.

"Game itu berbasis pertarungan antara 4 clan dan para perompak galaxy yang menyerang galaxy mereka" kata Yui lagi.

Aku mengecek jam di menu utamaku, jam menunjukkan pkul 14.30 "Aku keluar dulu, aku masih harus menginstal gamenya dan mencobanya sebelum pertemuan nanti malam." Kataku

" Selamat tinggal papa sampai bertemu besok pagi." Kata Yui

" Hati-Hati Kirito-kun!" kata Asuna.

Aku segera memunculkan menu utamaku danmenekan tombol log out, pandanganku mulai gelap dan sesaat kemudian aku telah kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku segera melepaskan nerve gear dan berjalan ke arah komputer ku dan segera memasukan cd yang aku beli tadi ke dalam cd drive. Setelah itu aku langsung menginstal game tersebut di komputerku.

Sambil menunggu menginstal aku mengambil Photon saber yang kutinggalkan di atas meja , aku kembali mencoba mengaktifkan pedang pedang tersebut untuk memastikan.

" Oni-chan….." sugu memanggilku sambil masuk ke dalam kamarku, secara reflex aku lansung berbalik badan , ia kelihatan sedikit gugup,lalu kusadari bahwa Photon Saberku masih menyala, aku langsung mematikanya.

" emmmhh, Sugu ada keperluan apa ke sini?" kataku gugup

" Aku hanya mau mengecek keadaanmu, kau tadi langsung pulang setelah bos dikalahkan, dan benda apa tadi?" katanya

Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak dapat menyangkal lagi bahwa yang dilihatnya tadi adalah aku sedang memegang pedang sungguhan "Ini adalah Photon Saber, senjata utamaku di GGO dulu, entah bagaimana benda ini bisa muncul di kamarku semalam, dan berita tadi pagi tentang kerusakan di taman, yang menyebabkan taman seperti itu adalah pertarungan seorang gadis dan monster yang entah bagaimana muncul dari game SLO dan juga aku " jawabku.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Kataya binggung

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, maka dari itu aku ingin menanyakanya pada orang yang menggirim e-mail padaku nanti malam." kataku

"Ehmmm, sepertinya kau sibuk, kurasa aku akan kembali ke kamarku" katanya kebinggungan, ia berjalan kea rah pintu, namun aku menghentikanya.

"Ambil ini untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada masalah" kataku sambil melempar Photon Saber ku kepadanya.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" kata sugu kuatir.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." kataku padanya, mendengar itu ia segera berjalan keluar kamar.

-…-…-

Jam menunjukkan pukul 15.30 , `aku harus segera masuk ke game tersebut, utnutk memastikan keadaanya terlebih dahulu` pikirku. "LINK START" teriakku.

Layar mulai menunjukan awal game dan mucul kata welcome dan disusul sebuah suara "Welcome to Star Legion Online, please enter your name!" begitulah suara tersebut, ake segera mengetik namaku `Kirito`.

"Please select your character type: Hunter The Warrior, Mecha The War Machine, Predator The Wild Fighter, or Wizard The Master Spell" kata computer lagi, aku segera memilih Warrior " Do you want the random character?" Tanya computer lagi, aku menekan pilihan yes. " Thank you for play SLO, we will send you to beginning city in Brave planet." Area di sekelilingu langsung gelap lalu aku menutup mataku, saat aku membukanaya aku mendapati bahwa aku ada di sebuah alun-alun kota.

Sore ini kota tersebut dipenuhi oleh player yang sedang berkumpul, langit di kota ni sedang cerah dengan beberapa pesawat yang sedang mengudara. Aku berjalan ke salah satu jalan didekat alun-alun kota yang sepertinya adalah pasar ditempat ini, tempat ini penuh sesakoleh pemain, disalah satu sudut toko aku dapat melihat pantulan diriku di kaca. Saat ini aku memakai sebuah jubah hitam panjang dengan garis biru bercahaya di sebagian sisinya, dibalik jubah tersebut aku memakai pakaian ketat berwarna hitam dan memiliki garis orange di beberapa sisi. Rambutku berwarna hitam terangkat ke atas dan di sisi kanan kupingku terdapat sebuah beda berbentu seperti kuping elf, `benda itu mungkin adalah alat komunikasi disini.` batinku.

Aku terus berjalan menelusuri jalan tersebut saat tiba terdengar bunyi alarm dari jalan di depanku, para pemain yang lain langsung menatap arah tersebut dan segera menyelesaikan aktivitasnya, setelah itu segera pergi ke arah tersebut, aku mengikuti mereka ke arah tersebut karena masih belum mengerti apa apa.

Di ujung jalan tersebut, aku dapat melihat sebuah balai kota besar, dari tempat itulah suara tadi berasal.

"KIRITO!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakangku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mencari-cari orang yang memanggilku, karena baru mulai bermain aku tidak tau siapa sebenarnya yang memanggilku. Pandanganku tiba-tiba tertuju kepada seorang gadis yang tidak asing bagiku sedang bersandar ke tembok toko, aku mencoba mengingat ingatnya, dan aku sadar bahwa dia adalah orang yang menyelamatkanku tadi malam. Aku berjalan ke arahnya.

Kali ini aku dapat melihat dia dengan jelas,dia memakai baju tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dengan sebuah pita merah besar di pinggangnya, ia juga mengenakan rok hitam pendek dengan sepatu hitam panjang. Di pinggangnya terdapat dua buah pistol yang kemarin ia gunakan untuk melawan monster.

"Ternyata kau datang lebih awal, baiklah mari kita segera pergi." Kata gadis itu sambil berbalik badan dan mulai berjalan

"Tunggu sebentar, ehh…" Aku m=ingin bertanya kepadanya namun aku binggung untuk memanggilnya.

"Asami, kau bisa memanggilku Asami" kata sambil menatapku sambil mengenalkan dirinya.

"Ehh, Asami mau kemana kita?" tanyaku pada Asami.

"Memangnya mau kemana lagi? Kita akan pergi menemui Leader –sama" katanya sambil berjalan kembali.

Aku tidak bertanya lagi, kami berjalan di jalan yang tadi kulewati yang sudah sepi.

"Teleport device buka portal menuju kapal induk Legion!" Kata asami sambil mengeluarkan sebuat benda yang memiliki 12 sisi.

Benda tersebut mulai bercahaya dan muncullah sebuah portal, dari portal tersebut aku dapat melihat ruangan yg kelihatan hanya berisi meja dan beberapa kursi di belakangnya terlihat pemandangan ruang angkasa.

" Masuklah!" perintah Asami.

Aku menurutinya dan segera berjalan melewati portal tersebut, sesaat kemudian aku sudah berada di ruangan tadi, Asami ikut masuk melewati portal tersebut dan mengambil kembali benda tadi.

"Leader-sama dia sudah disini" katanya pada orang yang memanggilku kesini.

Leader berada di balik kursi yang daritadi menghadap kea rah luar angkasa,ia lalu berbalik badan. Saat ia berbalik ke arahku, aku mengenalinya, orang yang telah lama mati didunia nyata , si jenius pencipta game SAO , Kayaba Akihiko.

"Hallo Kirito, lama tidak bertemu." sapanya.

"Kayaba, Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sisni? Bukankah kau sudah mati?" tanyaku.

"World seed yang kuberikan padamu dulu menyimpan data komputerku dan tidak akan bisa hilang, walau aku mati di dunia nyata tapi aku masih hidup di semua game copian SAO dan World seed." Jawabnya.

"Lalu apa maksud dari pesanmu kemarin?" Tanyaku lagi.

Kayaba menekan sebuah tombol di mejanya dan ruangan menampilkan sebuah proyeksi kejadian "Final Treasure Quest, misi galaxy pirate yang paling berbahaya dan masih terus berlangsung." Katanya.

"Maksudnya?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu galaxy pirate berhasil menemukan file terdalam dari copyan game SAO, sistem untuk mencegah pemain keluar dari game. Space pirate mengembangkan sistem tersebut dan justru membalikan effect nya. Mereka membuat sebuah alat yang memungkinkan mereka untuk berpindah dimensi ke game lain bahkan ke dimensi manusia, namun ffect tersebut hanya bersifat sementara dan masih belum sempurna" Jelasnya.

" Beberapa waktu yang lalu kelompokku berhasil menyusup ke kapal induk mereka dan mencuri beberapa koper teleport device, lalu alat tersebut berhasil dikembangkan oleh Leader-sama." Kata Asami.

" Kirito, inti Dri pesan kemarin adalah aku ingin meminta bantuan kepadamu dan teman temanmu untuk menjaga dimensi game dan bumi. Aku ingin kau masuk kedalam kapal utama mereka dan melenyapkan mesin dan data itu untuk selamanya sebelu mereka berhasil menyempurnakan mesin tersebut." Katanya, aku sedikit terkejut dengan tugas yang diberikanya kali ini.

 **TBC**

A/N : sorry kalau chapter ini kepanjangan dan bagian terakhirnya sedikit ngantung, maklum kondisi author sedang tertekan karena besok UH 3 mata pelajaran *Plaksss, Malah curhat lagi* dan author minta maaf kalau masih banyak typo dan kata-kata yang kurang berkenan.

Thank You For Reading This Chapter

Enjoy My Story And Give Me A Review


End file.
